With the rapid development and great progress of display technology, the applications of the display devices are widely utilized. Particularly, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are extensively used in various electronic products, such as computer monitors and LCD televisions. Conventionally, the light system of the backlight module of the LCD panel is fastened to the backlight module. In this case, rubber caps are capped with the end portions of the lamp tube, the conducting wires extends from the rubber caps to the lamp tube outwardly, and the lamp tube is then directly plugged into the back plate of backlight module.
However, such an arrangement of the light system has two drawbacks: (1) because the lamp tube is equipped with the rubber caps and secured to the back plate therein, the lamp tube cannot be easily changed while the lamp tube has a breakdown and needs to be replaced; and (2) since the light system is plugged into the internal space of the back plate, the maintenance worker is unable to disassemble the light system from the back plate when the conducting wires or the circuit board connected to the lamp tube are damaged, thereby resulting in breakdown of the light system. The monitor with the LCD panel is no longer serviceable or usable so that life span of the monitor is severely reduced. Consequently, there is a need to improve the conventional light system of the backlight module.